


Hate Me, Fuck Me, Love Me

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [9]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Hurt Peter, I love bottom sam, I'll add more when I complete it, M/M, Riding, Technically Normal Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: Peter gets hurt, Sam gets mad, slightly angry/worried sex ensues, regretting happens, a fight occurs, then make sex happens.





	Hate Me, Fuck Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for being gone for so long, so have this spideynova fic I wrote in like twenty minutes. And I know that this isn't that long, but my computer is about to die and it's almost 1am, and shit I'm sorry guys. I hope this makes up for the gap.

 

Sam sat angrily in the corner.

Everyone else has decided that he would be the one to stay overnight in the Shield hospital room;

Peter apparently was shot with some dart that has temporarily taken his powers from him.  Sam glared at the out cold Peter, 'if only he hadn't stood so still right then, why couldn't he move faster?' Sam thought, dropping his head into his hands and groaning loudly.  For the first time, he actually felt a little worried about Peter, seeing as how web head couldn't get out of the way fast enough of the light pole that Thundra threw. 

Sam jumped when he heard Peter say his name.  Or, well, 'bucket head' actually.

"How long am I gonna be sitting out for?" Peter said, scratching at the gauze that is currently wrapped around his head.  Peters face goes into an irritated look, and he pulls at the gauze, now trying to get it off.  He looked strange, wearing only a pair of scrubs while Sam had his suit on.  So Sam stomped over to Peter and floated up until he was hovering over Peter, who was now looking up at him with a confused expression.  Sam dropped down when he removed the helmet, dropping it onto the floor (no longer wearing his suit, Sam wore nothing more than a pair of shorts because he didn't have time to get fully dressed before he had to go fight Thundra), Sam managed to spread his legs in time to land in a straddling position, so as not to hurt Peter more or hurt himself.

"I _hate_ you.  I hate that you just had to help the innocent people when you _had no powers_."  Sam’s brain rambled on, he listed off many other insulting things. "I hate the fact that I can't stop thinking about how things would've gone had someone else been shot with that dart."  Sam didn't realize that he was fully sitting on Peters lap, his mouth just kept going.  He also didn't realize how close he had gotten to Peter's face (he closed his eyes halfway through his rant). 

And when he opened them, his breath hitched and he stopped talking; it looked almost like Peter was about to cry.  Sam reached his hand up and touched the gauze, still looking into Peters blue eyes.  "And I _hate_ that _you_ were hurt."  Sam whispered, the next thing he knew, his lips were on Peters, and his hands gripped tightly onto the pathetic excuse of a pillow by Peters head, while Peters hands gripped his hips.  Sam shifted his legs, and ground down onto Peters slowly (and now not so slowly) hardening cock.  Peter licked at Sam's bottom lip before shoving it into his mouth when Sam opened his mouth.  Their tongues fought for dominance as they rutted against each other.  Sam pulled back, Peter followed, but Sam shoved him backwards.  He shifted around on Peters lap until he had managed to get his shorts off of one leg (Peter groaned when he saw that Sam had gone commando).  Sam jerked at the scrubs and tugged them down until they were halfway down his thighs. 

Sam leaned forward and kissed Peter hard, their teeth clacking together and tongues sliding against the other once more, while Sam reached back with one hand to stretch himself open.  Sam realized that it would hurt like a bitch without some sort of lube, so he quickly pulled back from the kiss once more and shoved two fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them to get them wet.  He squeezed his eyes closed when he reached back once again, and shoved two fingers in.   His mouth dropped open at that, but no sound came from him, it came from Peter, who whispered "oh fuck" as Sam rode his own fingers. 

Sam made sure to avoid that spot so he wouldn't come so early, and made quick work of slicking up Peter, before he lined him up and dropped down.  His back bowing from the sudden intrusion.  Peters hands were probably bruising Sam’s hips, but he couldn't move them, he felt as if everything would stop if he let go. 

Sam rocked on his lap, moaned, then starts to bounce himself on Peters cock, making these breathy "uh"s with each drop down.  This would be where Peter would close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of Sam, Sam, _Sam_.  But the sight Sam made; every drop and roll of his hips, every drawn out "uhnuh" when Peters cock pressed against his prostate, every little whisper of "Peter" and "fuck yes", and every hitched breath when Peter hips thrust up of their own volition.

Sam was moving faster, getting closer to that edge of pure bliss.  Peter watched as Sam’s hand rose up to latch onto his bouncing cock, and that was the moment Peter released his grip to swat Sam’s hand away.  To which Sam growled, but never turned his head down from where it faced the ceiling, nor did his eyes open.  Sam just went with it.  However, his movements seemed more frantic, and less coordinated.  So Peter tightened his grip, propped his legs up (or as up as he could get them), and thrust hard and fast into Sam. 

And the response Peter received, _holy shit_ Peter wished he could take Sam’s picture, because Sam had tensed up, his mouth hanging open, curling his hands into fists clutching tightly to the pillow, and moaning a drawn out "fuck" so loud Peter was sure that people in China could hear him.  Hell, the Guardians of the Galaxy probably heard him.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but groaned when he felt himself tip over the edge, and slammed so hard into Sam that Sam gasped, held his breath, and came so hard he was seeing stars.

It took a few minutes for Sam’s brain to click back on and register what just took place.  He scrambled off Peter, wincing at the noise that sounded in the silence when Peter softening cock slipped out.  And wincing at the feeling of something slightly warm and wet that was now making its way down his leg.  However, Sam only focused on pulling his pants on, and shoving his helmet onto his head so hard he nearly blacked out. 

"Sam," Peter's voice made him stop. "Sam wait, we-" But Sam ran out of the room so fast that you could see a dust figure floating in the air.  Peter winced as he tugged his pants back up, his head still hurt, but everything else was fine.  So he clambered out of the bed and made his way out of the room.  Only to be bombarded by nurses and such, who ushered him back.  Peter could see Sam down the hall. 

"Sam!" Peter shouted, but that only seemed to make him run faster, until he turned a corner and was out of sight. 

 

 

 

**_ To be continued... _ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at rylandsatinydevil.tumblr


End file.
